


Enjoy the swim

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Incest, Nipple Play, Sister/Sister Incest, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle enjoys her stay at shell cottage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the swim

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- swim

 

“You know, I never want to leave,” Gabrielle sighs happily and eats another strawberry, lets the wind of a warm sea breeze blow through her hair.

“But sooner or later you have to,” Fleur laughs.

“Mmmh, later is fine,” Gabrielle smirks and takes off her dress to show a red and white bikini. “Wanna go for a swim already?”

“Sure!” Fleur agrees and also strips down to her blue bikini. Together they run over the sand and jump into the waves, splash around and shove each other into the water.

Gabrielle loves the feeling of Fleur’s wet skin against her own and hops onto her back, presses her chest against her.

“What are you doing?” Fleur laughs but steadies her sister by holding on to her legs anyway.

“Just enjoying my stay here,” Gabrielle says and dares to let her hands wander down to Fleur’s breasts, slipping into her bikini top to pinch her nipples. They harden under her touch right away and her gasp is music to the younger girl’s ears.

“Gabrielle,” Fleur breathes but does nothing to stop her, just sinks deeper into the water to hide their doing from curious eyes. Her sister keeps on fondling her breasts, cupping, massaging and pinching over and over again.

Fleur already feels how she’s getting wet (and that has nothing to do with the water that surrounds them) and moans at the throbbing of her wanting cunt. But she’s sure her sister will attend to that in no time …

 

 


End file.
